1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dicing film with a protecting film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor wafer is manufactured to have a large area in advance, diced into chips (separation by cutting), and transferred to an expanding step. A dicing film is used to fix the semiconductor wafer when dicing.
The semiconductor wafer that is fixed to the dicing film is diced into chips, and expanded uniformly in the surface direction on an expansion ring to separate each chip, and then the chips are picked up.
A dicing film has been conventionally proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-57642, that adheres and holds a semiconductor wafer in a dicing step and also yields an adhesive layer for fixing a chip that is necessary in a mounting step.
The dicing film described above is cut into a circle, etc. to match the size of the semiconductor wafer, and is arranged on a long protecting film at prescribed intervals. The dicing film is peeled from the protecting film using a wafer mounting apparatus, etc., and at the same time pasted to the semiconductor wafer. In the wafer mounting apparatus, it is determined that the dicing film is detected when the light transmittance for film detection changes, that is, when the light transmittance changes from the transmittance of only the protecting film to the total transmittance of the protecting film and the dicing film, and the semiconductor wafer is pasted to the dicing film so that no shift in position occurs by using the position of the dicing film detected as a standard position of the dicing film.